


Titans Together

by fishfingersandjellybabies



Category: Batman (Comics), Super Sons (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-07 22:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10370985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishfingersandjellybabies/pseuds/fishfingersandjellybabies
Summary: Damian was a jerk, and Jon was finally going to tell him so.





	1. Titans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jon being so upset about not being in the Teen Titans made me coo so bad. As always, I imagine Damian had ulterior motives. Technically set after current Super Sons arc. I like making happy endings. I also like sometimes leaving them angsty too. Also reminder that Jon has two dogs, even if Ranger has mysteriously disappeared in current issues.

Jon was on the floor of his room, half curled into himself. His head was laying on Krypto’s flank, and he was petting Ranger’s face, which was resting on the side of his knee.

He was supposed to be in bed. Heck, he was supposed to be _grounded_ , for the recent antics with Robin, despite the fact he hadn’t even wanted to go. But he was too miserable, and his bed was too small to fit both of his dogs, so this was good enough.

At least, until he heard knocking on his window.

And he didn’t jump this time, or get scared. He had a feeling he already knew who it was, if the persistency of the knocks was any indication.

He frowned as he sat up, looked across his mattress. Found Damian once again sitting on the tree branch outside his window. Once again dressed to the teeth in his Robin uniform.

Batman had made it quite clear that Damian was grounded too.

Damian saw him looking, and made a motion for him to hurry up and open the window.

Ranger gave a whine, and Jon sighed, rubbing at his head. “I’m only opening it to tell him to go away. I promise.”

He slowly rose from the floor, carefully climbed across his bed and shoved the windowpane upwards.

“Hopefully Papa Supes wasn’t too strict about punishment.” Damian hummed with a smirk. “I just got word about a-”

“No.” Jon cut off. “Damian, I want you to go away.”

Damian blinked. “Look, Batman doesn’t know I left the house yet, so if we move fast-”

“I don’t care.” Jon snapped. “I don’t care if you got in trouble, or if Batman knows where you are, or any of that. Go away.”

Damian frowned. “What the hell’s wrong with y-”

And there _was_ something wrong. There was something gnawing at Jon’s brain. Had been for weeks, since he’d found out, but even more so since the last time Damian showed up at his window. But he didn’t want to talk about it now – it was already stupid enough.

“I said go away, Damian!” Jon hissed, shoving harshly at Damian’s shoulder. And before he could stop himself: “Go away and never talk to me again!”

Damian blinked again, and reared back like he’d been punched.

“I mean it.” Jon threatened, and he was surprised how much it hurt him to say these things. But he’d started now, and it seemed like he just…couldn’t stop. “You have ten seconds to get out of here or I’m…I’m gonna break the branch you’re sitting on.”

Damian just stared for a moment, looking almost hurt, before his face set into its typical neutral scowl.

“I mean, what’s even the point? Why do you keep showing up at my house wanting to drag me on some case?” Jon rambled. Damian let him. “Any time I see you, you’re just a giant jerk. Do you only show up here because you think I’m an easy target? That I’m easier to push around just because I’m still nice to you?”

“…No.” Damian murmured, turning away. “But forget it. Forget I was even here.”

He silently jumped from the tree, landing nimbly before walking towards the bike Jon could see parked at the side of the barn.

And Jon should have stopped – after all, he’d just demanded Damian to. But his annoyance and frustration was still simmering right underneath the surface. And his exhaustion had taken charge over his brain. He could hear Ranger and Krypto whining behind him in concern, but he paid them no mind, and slammed his fist on the windowsill anyway.

“I mean, if you wanted to hang out with me so bad, why didn’t you invite me to the Teen Titans?!”

Damian froze midstep, and Jon immediately wished he hadn’t opened his mouth.

If Damian didn’t make fun of him before, surely he was going to now. After all, it was childish, and stupid. Just because he wasn’t invited to some club out in San Francisco? Jealous of all the people Damian _did_ invite to be a Titan? He didn’t even know any of them!

Damian glanced over his shoulder, his face cool and impassive. “I thought you just said you weren’t talking to me anymore.”

“I…I’m not.” Jon tried to sound tough. “Just answer that and we’re done.”

Damian kept watching him, and…was it just Jon, or did his eyes look almost…sad?

“…You don’t need to know that.” Damian responded carefully. “Goodbye Jonathan.”

“No, that’s not fair!” Jon called after him. “Before, you said it was because I wasn’t a _teen_. Well, Dad told me you joined the Titans the first time when you were only ten, too! So what’s the real reason?”

“It’s not important.” Damian looked away once more, taking another step. “Go to bed, kid. It’s past your bedtime.”

“If it’s so unimportant than just tell me.” Jon countered.

“No.”

“Fine, then I’ll guess.” Jon snapped. “What, am I not cool enough? Not strong enough? Would I ‘cramp your style’ in the Titans?”

He saw Damian’s fists tighten.

“Or is it that your team would like me better than you? That I’d be competition to your…your status?” Damian’s fists started shaking. “That I’d undermine your authority, or whatever you think you-”

“It’s because I’m trying to protect you, Jon!” Damian screamed, whirling around to stare up at him.

Now it was Jon’s turn to jerk back.

“Because Titans’ missions are almost League-level dangerous. _We_ can barely handle them. Inviting you to the team would be like walking you to your death and I _refuse to do that.”_ Damian hissed. “But I knew you’d find out, and I knew you’d be upset, so I invited you on these cases with me not only for your help but so you wouldn’t feel left out. I can protect you easier one-on-one than inside a team of hormonal pubescents.”

Jon was floored. He could barely breathe.

“I…” He tried. “I can…”

“Protect yourself, yes, I know. My eldest brother constantly says the same, and look what happens to him. I thought I could stop that cycle for another young hero, so what happens to my family doesn’t happen to yours.” Damian rolled his eyes. “But since we’re clearing the air, for the record? I didn’t come here tonight to drag you onto another case. I came here to apologize for my actions and treat you to food. Your mother informed me you liked…pies. I know a place in Bludhaven that won awards for theirs, and asked if I could take you there. She had allowed it.”

Jon could only gape.

“But like I said – forget it.” Damian sighed sadly. Slowly, he turned back towards the barn. “Stay safe, Jonathan.”

“Wha…Damian!” Jon called. Damian didn’t stop this time, just continued to walk away. “Damian, wait!”

But he didn’t. Just walked to his bike. Ran his hand carefully down the muzzle of a horse standing nearby as he passed it. Threw on his helmet and took off down the driveway in a cloud of dust.

Jon could only watch, leaning his head miserably against his arms on the windowsill. Nice, Damian was trying to be _nice_. Trying to make amends. Trying to _protect_ him, like a real friend would. And Jon had just practically spit in his face.

Now who was the giant jerk?


	2. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian had no idea what was going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to _[Titans](http://fishfingersandjellybabies.tumblr.com/post/158597188062/titans-fic)_. Jon ends up spending the night and so do their dads and it’s just a big nice family party at Titans Tower. Clark also gets a pie and Damian and Jon eat the whole thing without sharing with ANYONE. Based on that panel in Super Sons #2 where Damian mentions Bruce is pissed about the Titans thing.

He was sitting in his room in the Tower, finishing work on a new weapon, hoping he got all the kinks out of it-

-when he heard the Tower’s proximity alarms go off.

(The ones _he_ installed.)

He sighed, assuming it would be nothing – it tended to be, after all – and began packing his equipment away, hoping it wouldn’t be too long of an inconvenience before he could return to it. But before he could even open his toolbox, there was a light knock on the door.

It was polite and confident, and there was no shouting after it, so as he stood and moved towards it, he already knew who would be there.

“Starfire.” He hummed, as the door swished open. Koriand’r slowly lowered her hand, clasping it with the other across her stomach.

“Robin.” She returned just as neutrally. Her face scrunched in a bit of confusion now, and she hesitated, before pointing towards the roof. “The proximity alarm…” She shook her head, and pointed again. “I believe…you have a visitor.”

Damian blinked, even as the alarm was shut off. “…A _what_.”

“I know, I know. A bit crazy, right?” She shrugged. “But, well. It just…it _looks_ like it’s for you.”

“… _Looks_ like.” Damian deadpanned.

“You may go inspect the situation for yourself if you don’t believe me.” Kory turned away, moving down the hallway. “Though, if you do not invite them in, you’ll leave me no choice but to do so myself.”

Damian watched her go until she turned the corner, then looked upwards once more.

“… _Them_?”

As he moved towards the stairs, he wondered if it was a weird visitation from his siblings. Drake mentioned they liked to do so from time to time when he was in this group, and Grayson had even gleefully threatened to. Not to mention Todd would just be purposefully ridiculous, and maybe show up with his criminal friends.

(He wouldn’t mind a visit from Cassandra, though.)

But as he opened the roof access door, and looked across the water at the shape moving towards the building, he froze.

Oh no.

It was even _worse_.

“You’re kidding me.” He whispered. Mostly to himself, but also, maybe to the approaching footsteps behind him. Starfire again, he knew. He glanced up at her, accused: “Did you call them?!”

She merely shook her head, watching their incoming guests – because there were _multiple_ – with a mixture of curiousness and amusement.

“Did Grayson know?!”

She smiled at that. “I’m unaware. But I will call him and ask him later. I would assume no, though.”

Damian watched her face for a moment, deciding her sincerity. When he confirmed it was genuine, he sighed, and looked back towards the oncoming convoy.

The convoy of one Jonathan Kent – newly able to fly – carrying his father. Carrying the _Batman_ with (hopefully) solid grips under his arms.

Superman floated on his back below them, hands behind his head, smile plastered to his face – as a safety net.

“…And I’m assuming you won’t let me hit them with our tower defenses.” Damian asked monotonously.

Starfire hummed, and then gently pushed Damian forward, as the group got closer, and began to lower onto the roof. “If Batman is mean to you, I will consider it.”

Damian ignored her quiet giggle as he watched Jon carefully place his father on the roof, and land a little too harshly next to him. Superman, of course, swooped up, and landed expertly behind them, making his position as an uninvolved bystander clear.

“Father.” Damian greeted. “Kent.” He nodded to Superman, who waved pleasantly. Then finally, crossing his arms. “Jonathan.”

Jon frowned. “Can you just call me Jon? Please?”

“No.” Damian replied curtly. “Familiarity is for friendships and close relationships. And, as you know, we have _neither_.”

“Then why do you still call Dick _Grayson_?” Bruce hummed bitterly. Jon pursed his lips and shoved Bruce forward. A little too roughly, if Clark’s clearing of his throat was any indication. Bruce immediately turned to look at the child. “ _What_?”

“What did we talk about?” Jon scolded. And Bruce immediately sighed. Damian, confused, glanced back to Starfire once more, who shrugged. “Say it.”

Bruce pursed his lips and turned back to his son. Suddenly, he seemed…nervous. Shuffled his feet, and lowered his gaze.

“Say it, Batman.” Jon demanded, with more conviction than Damian ever remembered seeing from the ten-year-old. “Say it, or I’ll go back to Gotham right now, get all of Damian’s pets and valuables, and take him to come live with Mom, Dad and me.”

Bruce turned back towards Clark, opening his mouth to argue, but Clark just held his hands up.

“Lois already said okay.” Clark grinned. Bruce snapped his mouth shut and glared.

“Who said I’d want to come live with _you_?” Damian called, and Bruce looked back at him. “It’s my life, I think I get to decide what I-”

Bruce was instantly moving forward, cutting Damian off. He walked forward until Damian had to crane his neck to look up at him, and suddenly dropped to his knee.

“Father?” Damian asked cautiously, even as Bruce pulled his cowl back, and looked up at Damian with a soft smile. “Are you alright? What’s going on? If Kent and his spawn kidnapped you, then I will take care of-”

“No, no, it’s.” A sigh. “Nothing like that, son.” Bruce seemed less annoyed now.  Looking almost guilty. “Superboy just…well, he’s informed me I may have upset you, and he wants me to make it right.”

“Well, then Superboy is dumber than I _thought_.” Damian snapped, glancing up at Jon. Jon held his ground, and didn’t give any emotions away. “Because there is _no way_ you could have upset me in any-”

“When I found out about the Titans, I lectured you. _Scolded_ you.” Bruce interjected. “And I…I shouldn’t have done that. All of your siblings have done this, and I gave them… _minimal_ grief about it.” He reached up, took hold of Damian’s elbows. “I’m sorry, Damian. I shouldn’t have done that. I know I’ve made no indication of it, but truly – I _am_ proud of you. I am _so_ proud of you. You found a team and made it your own.”

Damian could feel the blush running up his cheeks, and he looked away to try and control it. There were too many people here, he shouldn’t be getting so emotional. “It’s fine, Father, really-”

“I think it was just…more proof that you’re growing up.” Bruce whispered. “And I’m just…as your father I’m just not ready for that. It’ll be harder for me to protect you if you’re running around out here saving the world with your Titan friends.”

Damian scoffed, but mimicked Bruce’s tiny smile. “Nonsense, Father.”

Bruce’s grin widened, as he squeezed Damian’s elbows and let go. “Next time you’re home, I’ll take a day off okay? From both the office and Batman. And we’ll do whatever you want. Go wherever you want.”

“I’d…like that, I think.” Damian whispered. “Thank you, Father.”

“You deserve it.” Bruce hummed as he stood. Without warning, he leaned down, leaving a peck on Damian’s forehead. He didn’t make a scene out of it, though, immediately backing off to speak to Koriand’r. “But, since I’m here, I would like to inspect this building. Make sure it’s safe for my son, and for you and the other children here, Miss Koriand’r.”

“It would be my pleasure.” Kory smiled, gesturing inside. As Bruce stepped around Damian and started down the stairs, she glanced to Clark. “And you, Superman? Jonathan will be joining us one day, I’m sure, so you should have a look too.”

Clark laughed, but moved quickly across the roof, following his fellow father into the tower.

Starfire didn’t say anything else. Just left Jon and Damian to their own devices on the roof. As soon as the door shut behind her, Damian looked at Jon.

“…I wanted to say sorry.” Jon murmured, after a moment of silence. “And I didn’t know how.”

“…So you dragged my father all the way out here without telling me?” Damian droned. “Good plan.”

“No, I…!” Jon sighed. “I remembered what you said, about him being upset with you over this Titans thing. So I thought…maybe getting him to apologize – and _mean_ it, every word he said was true, I didn’t get him to say _any_ of that! – would help me too.”

“Help you.” Damian questioned. “With _what_ , exactly?”

“Getting you to talk to me again.” Jon tried. He took one step forward and stopped. “I’m sorry I yelled at you at my house. I’m sorry for not listening, and not hearing you out.” Another step forward. “And…thanks. For trying to protect me.”

“…It’s my job.” Damian huffed. “I’m Robin, I’m _supposed_ to.”

Jon chanced a grin. “And we both know that’s not why you did it.”

Damian didn’t refute it.

“…So?” Jon tried, taking a few more steps forward, until he was almost to Damian’s side. Not as close as Bruce had been, but almost. Damian glanced at him. “…Friends again?”

Damian rolled his eyes. “I do not recall us ever being friends in the _first_ place.”

Jon grinned wider. “…Then can we be friends now?”

Damian pursed his lips and stared at him for a second. Then glanced to the sky and sighed dramatically. He turned towards the door, yanked it open, and began down the stairs. Jon didn’t question it, and followed gleefully behind.

“…I _suppose_.”


End file.
